Heaven's a Lie
by xShatteredScreamsx
Summary: After Draco and Hermione both have the same prophetic dream they discover a link to a past that lay forgotten by the world, a past that holds to lovers destined to die. But is it really just a past life? Or is it reliving itself in them?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns all characters; only the plot of the story is mine.  
  
The sun was setting, sending rays of dark golden light playing across her face. She lay silent and still on the hard ground that was fast growing cold. Her eyes, the color of dark honey, stared seemingly unseeing at the sky, clouds of confusion swirling within them. The rose red of her lips was tainted slightly by blood, a deep red that stood out starkly against her now pale skin. Slowly she moved her head away, so that the sun was not shining into her eyes. A shaking hand rose and wiped the blood from her lip. With a sigh she closed her long lashed lids and let her head fall to one side. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, burning her skin with their heat and a strangled cry came from her bruised lips.  
  
"Someone help me," she whispered, her eyes opening once more to stare at the darkening sky. A sense of abandonment seemed to settle over her as she realize she was completely alone and that no one would be coming to save her. A sob racked her frail and battered body causing waves of harsh pain to crash over her, sinking her further into her sea of sorrow. It was then that she realized she could feel her blood seeping from her, the warm liquid touching her flesh as it left her. She knew then that she was dying.  
  
From the shadows a pair of steel gray eyes watched her with tears filling them. The face was set in shadows, but the dim light reflected in the gray depths. There was a sadness in them that no one would have guess could come from him. He watched her lying there, her life leaving her through deep wounds. It was his fault. He knew it was his fault and before he could stop himself a cry escaped him. Stepping into the light he whispered her name. The dim light lit his pale hair, making it glow a deep gold.  
  
Kneeling beside her he touched her ashen cheek, losing its life as she lost her blood. Her eyes looked at him and her lips curved into a sad smile. One of her hands rose and gently touched his cheek in return, but it was shaking so badly that she pulled away after a second to let it lie on her stomach. His tears fell unabashed onto her as he leaned over her, his face coming closer to her. Softly, he touched her lips with his and he felt her smile. Her beautiful smile that he would never again see. He began to tremble as he gently took her into his arms, not caring that her blood was staining his clothes and his skin. He wanted her to feel loved as she died.  
  
She stared at him, her tears falling down her cheeks rapidly and her breath becoming shallower. "I love you," she murmured burying her face into his shoulder. The movement caused her so much pain, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. His arms around her gave her comfort. She wasn't afraid of dying anymore. Now that he was there with her, she would smile at Death as she came for her. Willingly she would pass into the shadows and cease to exist.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." He whispered. She never answered. Looking down he saw that her chest no longer rose with her breath. She lay completely limp and still in his arms. A tortured cry left him as he tried to wake her. It was futile and he sobbed into her lifeless body, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go of the only thing that he had ever truly loved. If it took him all his life, he would kill the man who had done this to her. Even if he had to die trying, he would gladly give his own life to punish the one who had caused her so much pain in death.  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a gasp, her skin drenched in sweat. She drew in shaky breaths and put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Her reflection in the mirror across from her stared at her with wide and frightened eyes, the pain she had felt in the dream still evident. The darkness of her room was scaring her and quickly she rose from her bed and grabbed her wand. Muttering a spell to light her candles that were placed around her room she sank into a chair. The flickering light seemed to soothe her slightly but she didn't want to be alone.  
  
The eyes from her dream haunted her. Steel gray, identical to a pair that she had known for seven years. They were the same color as the eyes that belonged to the Head Boy who shared a common room with her. Could it have been him in the dream? She highly doubted it, for in the dream the man had said he loved her. She and Draco Malfoy hated each other. A kind word had rarely been spoken between them. Love? It was simply improbable.  
  
With a sigh she rose to her feet and entered the common room. During times like these when she couldn't sleep, or just simply had too many thoughts, she read. Her book in her hand, she sat down on the couch and curled her feet beneath her. A sound to her right startled her and she looked up and saw Draco watching her. With a glare at him she turned back to her book and started to read.  
  
"Can't sleep Granger" he said in an almost civil tone. Almost. Hermione turned her honey eyes on him and glared. Draco glared back but it was less severe than normal. He seemed to be watching her, trying to figure something out. "I had an odd dream" he said. Hermione, who was trying to read, was getting annoyed.  
  
"Well, that's bloody nice Malfoy, go tell someone who cares" she growled not taking her eyes from the page in front of her. Malfoy moved slightly and then she felt him stand up. He started to walk away, but then his footsteps paused.  
  
"I thought you might" he said slowly. Hermione looked up and saw him staring at her, his eyes not walled up and his emotions hidden from her. He was confused. "You were dying in it" he said and then turned and disappeared into his room. Hermione's heart sped up and she dropped her book. Draco had the same dream? She sprang to her feet and ran to his door. Without even thinking she grabbed the handle and pushed the heavy wood open. He was taking his shirt off and had not noticed her come in.  
  
"The dream" Hermione said and he jumped. Whirling around she saw anger in his gray eyes.  
  
"Damn it Granger learn to knock" he growled. He quickly pulled his shirt back over his head and then sat down on his bed staring up at her expectantly. At first she didn't understand why and then realized she had just barged into his room unexplained.  
  
"Your dream... I was dying in it?" she asked. Draco looked up at her with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes" he said. The usual annoyed tone that he held when speaking with her was gone but Hermione did not dwell on it.  
  
"I had the same dream I think" she said staring at him. He frowned and then looked away from her.  
  
"Oh" was all he said. Hermione knew what he was thinking. If he had indeed had the same dream as her he would be wondering if in her version of the dream he had said I love you. "Do you think we should tell one of the professors about it?" he asked. Hermione almost laughed.  
  
"Of course" it was the sensible thing to do. Draco nodded and then looked at her.  
  
"Do you mind leaving now Granger" he said, his usual clipped tones back. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room silently. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. If he had it too that meant the man in the dream was him. What did it mean? Hermione was never big on divination and things that had to deal with seeing the future, but she was beginning to think that maybe she and Draco had both seen a glimpse into a possible future. But what did any of it mean?  
  
Hermione shook her head. Love? Between her and a Malfoy? It was implausible. She bent to pick up her book that lay on the floor, and as she did she was sudden hit by a sudden wave of pain. Everything around her began to fade to black and she blinked trying to see. Slowly she felt herself begin to fall and from inside her hazy black shell she heard a distant voice speak her name as warm hands touched her. She knew it was him who held her in his arms, and it felt right as she lay there lost in the shadows.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it. It will get better, and longer. Please read and review. Let me know how you like it, or if it is simply horrible. : ) 


End file.
